onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obb-chwan
Welcome ONEPIECEBEATSBLEACH You were born one day after me! xD "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 06:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy 13th Birthday OPBB! I hope you have a great day. Also, am I the only user who remembered >_>? Oh well XDXD I wouldn't even think of forgetting to watch the WA your B-day, have a great one Selby ^_^ (btw you have your B-day on the dame day as Emma Watson) Happy Birthday Selby!!!! 22:47, 15 April, 2012 Happy B-day Selby, may you have better luck with the guy then I ever had XD Happy Birthday Selby, you finally get the cookie you wanted. 21:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday This Year P.S. next year you will be 14! -- 23:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being so late Selby, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 10:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get back on chat D: Sanjino 04:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) BRO AT RESCUE Hi Sis, its your poor-little-worried Oni-cha. SO, you want to learn how to make a sig .. usually I would just tell you to ask Rici to make you one but in-case you are thinking of making one for yourself .. I got two sites that are full of info you can use to make a sig .. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/Signature_Sandbox Here, try to be creative and go WILD!! if you need help just let me know and after you are finished, let me know so I can help you make a sub-page so your sig can work. Alright, so enjoy this little rocket-science project 22:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) So... Sig Talk... I seriously didn't know what to make the title. Oh, so here is what I came up with so far since you liked the design and I didn't get much to work with: [[User:ONEPIECEBEATSBLEACH|'OPB-Chwan']] [[User Talk:ONEPIECEBEATSBLEACH|'Talk']] I could make the corners round if you want me to, also if want me to change the colors a little bit. Or maybe change the words if you hover over the links. Well just tell me. It looks like STC's sig... I added the dotted border though. You probably also need help setting it up, right? Well, just ask me. 07:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, well since you left early I couldn't tell you that you aren't completely done with setting up your sig. Go to . Under "Signature" and next to "Custom signature:" paste . Click the box next to "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and then save. Test out your sig, and tell me if something is wrong, and I'll try to help. You could test it out in my talk page. 23:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) 18:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) re:Blocked Somehow Give me the IP so I can unblock it. 17:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) DID I DO SOMETHING BAD?! D: 06:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo Sis~ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and '''COOKIES!! (9*^*)9